


5 Things Fraser Likes About Ray Without Knowing Why

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Fraser POV, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Vecchio's <i>je ne sais quoi</i>."</p>
<p>Set sometime between "A Cop, a Mountie, and a Baby" and "The Deal."</p>
    </blockquote>





	5 Things Fraser Likes About Ray Without Knowing Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



> Prompt: "Vecchio's _je ne sais quoi_."
> 
> Set sometime between "A Cop, a Mountie, and a Baby" and "The Deal."

1\. His hair. While (possibly, probably, almost certainly) soft, and a lovely dark color, it's thinning and the cut Ray prefers is--ill-advised, Fraser admits with an involuntary quirk of his lips. Furthermore, when he isn't carting a bag full of grenades Ray is not particularly deadly or dangerous, and Fraser suspects that he _is_ afraid to cry. Yet when Ray runs a frustrated hand over his own scalp, Fraser is so jealous he bites his tongue until he tastes blood.

2\. His complete disregard for traffic safety. Fraser is genuinely troubled, both by the breach of the law and the social contract, and by the physical danger in which Ray places both themselves and other drivers. This is compounded by his suspicion that Ray is far more law-abiding when Fraser is _not_ in the passenger's seat and his consequent vague burden of guilt when Ray turns without signaling or runs a red light...but at the same time, he's secretly pleased. No one's ever teased him like that before.

3\. His family. They're loud and rude and judgmental, and Fraser is certain that, with the unfortunate exception of Francesca, they consider him a milquetoast oddity. But watching Ray with them--giving his mother an exasperated kiss on the cheek or admiring his nieces' and nephews' clumsy artwork--fills Fraser with an inexplicable warmth.

4\. His bad manners. Fraser is continually mortified by what Ray considers appropriate behavior: shoving his way to the front of a line, abusing customer service representatives, treating witnesses like criminals and criminals like...well, in a way that Fraser would never treat anyone. So when Ray favors a hapless waitress with a scathing _ad hominem_ monologue merely for seeking to engage Fraser in polite, if rather personal, conversation and Fraser finds himself struggling not to smile affectionately, he is profoundly disturbed.

5\. Fraser has no word for this. He doesn't know what it is or understand it. _Je ne sais quoi_ , he thinks, and smiles. (He's doing that more and more often these days.) It's simply the essence of Ray. Few people seem to notice or value it, and yet it's gained such a hold on Fraser that merely the thought of not seeing Ray for even a day or two inspires a powerful sense of loss.


End file.
